


No rest for the wicked

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Все счастливые семьи счастливы по-разному.
Kudos: 1





	No rest for the wicked

— Вот хочешь обижайся на меня, Джесс, хочешь — нет… — Трэйси, соседка и лучшая подруга, поставила чашку на блюдце. Поправила юбку, спрятав острые, как у Пиноккио, коленки, и Джессика мысленно приготовилась: сейчас начнется. И не ошиблась. — Зануда он, твой Марк. Смотришь на него, будто в окно поздней осенью: серо, уныло, глазу остановиться не на чем. А вежливый — аж до противного. «Извините-проходите, сейчас я вашу сумочку поставлю! И тапочки в зубах принесу!»  
  
Джессика вздохнула и высыпала в вазу еще печенья. Пусть ест — вдруг подобреет и перестанет вечно во всем искать плохое. Это было любимым занятием Трэйси еще с тех пор, когда они, закончив колледж, поселились вместе. В этом же доме, только на последнем этаже. Трэйси тогда не нравилась слишком крутая лестница, отсутствие лифта, пробки на улицах, толкотня в метро, крыша, протекавшая зимой и раскаленная летом. И она напрочь не понимала Джессику, которой в ее новой — нью-йоркской — жизни нравилось всё.  
  
Когда они с Марком только начали встречаться, Трэйси утверждала, что они обязательно расстанутся, потому что «не может быть все так хорошо». А узнав, что Марк никогда не знал своих родителей (и до шестнадцати лет успел сменить с полдесятка приемных семей), напридумывала всяких ужасов.  
  
«Говорю тебе: что-то с его семейкой не то! И он наверняка такой же, не смотри, что тихий, как мышь!»  
  
Джессика и тогда к ее словам не очень прислушивалась. А сейчас, когда они с Марком вместе уже два года, а ни один из страшных прогнозов не подтвердился, болтовня Трэйси и вовсе казалась глупой. Да она раньше и представить не могла, что совместная жизнь с парнем может быть такой спокойной и приятной. Марк дарил ей цветы по поводам и без, не гнушался уборкой или приготовлением ужина, даже вещи не разбрасывал, в отличие от большинства ее предыдущих парней. Про родственников и детские годы Джессика его не спрашивала, решив для себя, что захочет — сам расскажет, а лезть в душу незачем. Лучше просто наслаждаться каждым мгновением рядом с ним.  
  
— Слушай, он и в койке такой же? — не унималась Трэйси. — Тоже на каждый тык разрешения спрашивает, а? Может, потому у вас и детей нет?  
  
— Тебе домой не пора? — Джессика поднялась, убрала со стола чайник, тарелки. Трэйси тоже вскочила, будто вдруг вспомнила, что опаздывает. Запихнула за щеку надкусанное печенье и пробубнила:  
  
— Ны с’рдись, л’дно? Тьфу, черт, вкусные какие, одно съешь — другое просится! Так ты не обиделась?  
  
— Ну что ты, — улыбнулась Джессика. — Подруги мы или нет? А с Марком у нас все нормально, не волнуйся. Детей, кстати, мы пока не планировали. Поэтому их и нет.  
  


***

  
  
Закрыв за подругой дверь, Джессика сердито загремела посудой, думая о том, что только самые близкие люди способны вот так, походя, ткнуть в больное место. Конечно, они с Марком сначала хотели пожить для себя… еще год назад. Но в последнее время решили, что вполне готовы к рождению ребенка. К сожалению, пока их старания ничем не увенчались, и Джессика постепенно начала волноваться: все ли с ней в порядке? Семейный врач развеял ее сомнения, предложив прийти через год, если к тому времени ничего не изменится. Джессика пообещала и ушла из его офиса с легким сердцем.  
  
А теперь, после слов Трэйси, опять забеспокоилась.  
  


***

  
  
Звон ключей, тихий щелчок замка…  
Джесси, наскоро вытерев руки, выскочила в коридор.  
  
— Любимая… — прошептал Марк, уткнувшись носом в ее макушку.  
  
Джессика осторожно взяла у него из-под мышки букет ярких осенних цветов, поставила в последнюю свободную вазу. Пакеты с продуктами он отнес на кухню.  
  
— Что сегодня за праздник? — машинально спросила, ожидая услышать привычное: «С тобой у меня каждый день праздник».  
  
— Финал! — торжественно ответил Марк, и тут она вспомнила, что его любимые «Метс» в кои-то веки не только не отсеялись на предварительном этапе, но и дошли до финала, где встретятся сегодня с какой-то командой из Пенсильвании.  
  
— О-о, поздравляю! Выходит, сегодня у меня свободный вечер? — Джессика рассмеялась, надеясь, что Марк не догадается, что она совсем не обрадовалась. Она ведь так соскучилась по нему, так его ждала!  
  
Сама Джессика не интересовалась бейсболом, даже во время учебы в школе и колледже игнорировала игры. Закрывшись в спальне, она пыталась читать, но вопли из телевизора и крики Марка — то одобрительные, то разочарованные — отвлекали. Потом хлопнула дверь, и Джесси, решив, что все наконец-то закончилось, выбежала в коридор:  
  
— Ну, как?  
  
— Продули! — такого отчаяния она в его голосе еще не слышала. Даже когда у них лопнуло колесо на автостраде, он не потерял самообладания. А теперь, из-за какой-то ерунды?..  
  
— Да ладно, это же просто игра! — Джесси шутливо ткнула его кулаком в плечо, но Марк, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, вдруг перехватил ее руку и грубо оттолкнул:  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
  
Она так и застыла, действительно не понимая, что происходит. Какая муха его укусила?  
  
Марк выругался, вмазал кулаком по стене, едва не сбросив висевший там светильник. Джессика совсем растерялась. На секунду даже страшно стало. «Все эта дурацкая игра, даже из нормальных людей делает придурков!» — она развернулась и ушла в спальню. Вытащила из шкафа жакет, потянулась за шарфом, решив, что лучше сейчас немного прогуляться, а потом, когда Марк остынет и поймет, что натворил…  
  
— Не понимаешь — не лезь! — она и не заметила, как он возник в дверях. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул: — Никогда не лезь в дела, в которых не разбираешься, ясно?!  
  
— Но… — удивление и обида сменились страхом: таким она Марка еще не видела. Казалось, ее любимый исчез, а на его месте оказалось какое-то жуткое существо. Незнакомец. Чудовище.  
  
Он швырнул Джесси на кровать, дернул ворот футболки, разорвав ее до самого низа. Лифчик просто сдвинул, сжал грудь, прикусил сосок, чуть оттягивая его зубами. Это было так ненормально, ужасно, неправильно! Так непривычно и так… возбуждающе.  
  
  
«Мы оба сошли с ума», — пронеслось в голове Джесси, когда Марк, едва приспустив брюки, вошел в нее. И никаких нежностей, никаких медленных и плавных — пока привыкнут друг к другу — движений, только быстрые поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы, впивающиеся в плечи пальцы и резкие толчки, глубокие, до сердца и до потери сознания, до хриплых стонов и сбивчивых просьб не останавливаться, продолжать, еще, да, так… Потому-что-не-бывает-так-хоро…  
  
«…Так хорошо».  
  


***

  
  
— Марк, что произошло? — Голос дрожал, срывался. Джессика оттолкнула его обмякшее тело, на секунду испугавшись, что рядом — труп. Она читала где-то: с мужчинами случается… Приложила пальцы к яремной выемке и облегченно выдохнула: под ними ритмично бился пульс. И такое ровное, спокойное дыхание…  
  
Да он же просто спал!  
  
Спал, лежа на спине, чуть приоткрыв рот. Правое ухо уже успел отлежать, и теперь оно, чуть оттопыренное, розовело в полумраке комнаты. Спал, будто ничего не произошло, и даже похрапывал!  
  
Машинально Джессика повернула его на бок. Она всегда так делала, если храп мешал заснуть. Привычный жест чуть успокоил. По крайней мере, стоило сначала разобраться во всем самой, а только потом обсуждать случившееся с Марком.  
  


***

  
  
«А лучше и не обсуждать ничего. Сколько раз я натыкалась в интернете на жалобы дурочек, которых избивали мужья или сожители? Советы им давали совершенно правильные: сразу же уходить!» — думала она, стоя под душем.  
  
«С другой стороны, никто из тех девиц не писал, что им нравилось то, что с ними делали. А мне ведь понравилось. Знаю, звучит ужасно, но ведь понравилось же!»  
Вытирая плечи, она задела следы от пальцев Марка и поморщилась: «Завтра наверняка будут синяки».  
  
«И вообще, те, из интернета, сами пишут, что живут с какими-то придурками. Марк совсем другой!»  
  
Джессика натянула футболку, прихватила из шкафа «гостевое одеяло» и ушла на диван. Скандал вполне мог подождать до завтра.  
  


***

  
  
Проснулась она от запахов кофе и круассанов. Марк стоял возле дивана с дымящейся чашкой.  
— Я что, опять храпел, как Боинг на взлете? — улыбнулся. — Ты поэтому сбежала? Или развалился, места тебе не оставил? Так надо было подвинуть коленкой, всего-то!  
  
Джессика не знала, что ответить. Он издевается?  
  
— А наши продули вчера, знаешь? И неудивительно: играли так, что я даже заснул, представь только! Не помню, как и до кровати добрался.  
  
Она замерла. Да он же не помнит ничего!  
  
Не помнит, как накричал на нее, как грубо вел себя, как…  
  
Зато помнила она — как было невероятно хорошо с ним, таким. И черт с ними, правильными советами! Не будет она ему ничего говорить. В конце концов, для Марка этой ночью ничего не произошло. А ей теперь будет что вспомнить. Ведь Трэйси в чем-то права: все дни за прошедшие два года были похожи один на другой — идеально-счастливые и… незапоминающиеся.  
  
— Давай завтракать, — улыбнулась.  
  
Высадив Джесси возле работы, Марк нежно провел ладонью по ее щеке. А она вдруг вспомнила, какими грубыми, требовательными могут быть его пальцы, и поймала себя на дурацком желании почувствовать это еще раз. Вот если бы представился случай…  
  


***

  
  
Подходящий случай представился через пару дней.  
  
— Это что? — орала Джессика, указывая на лежавшую в кресле футболку Марка. — Что она здесь делает?!  
  
— Майка моя. Лежит, что же еще? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. — Сейчас в стирку брошу. А ты чего злишься? Устала?  
  
— Да, на работе завал, — смутилась она.  
  
— Так отдохни, а я пока чай заварю.  
  
Джессика поспешно скрылась за дверью спальни. Ей в жизни не было так стыдно! Что она делает, что?!  
  
— Как же хорошо, что хоть у Марка хватило ума остановиться, не допустить ссоры! — то и дело повторяла она, бесцельно перебирая стоявшие на подзеркальнике пузырьки лаков и флаконы духов. А потом почувствовала, как через стыд — тяжелый, почти граничивший с отвращением к себе — пробивается сожаление о неслучившемся.  
  
Смириться с такими мыслями и желаниями оказалось сложно, но… реально. И оставалось только мысленно перебирать варианты поведения: что сделать, чтобы снова вывести Марка из себя? Чтобы еще раз — хотя бы раз! — повторить ту ночь?  
  


***

  
  
Все повторилось только месяц спустя, и снова неожиданно. Они долго гуляли, устали и замерзли. А Марк еще всю дорогу морщился, уверяя, что его будто преследует запах собачьего дерьма. Источник запаха обнаружился только дома — на его подошве.  
  
— Наверняка псина того латиноса с первого этажа. Как его там? Рикардо? Родриго? — проворчал Марк. — Давно стоило пожаловаться управляющему.  
  
— Ты пожалуешься, как же! — хмыкнула Джессика. И, уже готовясь извиняться, но втайне надеясь, что не придется, продолжила: — Тебе же проще это дерьмо вылизать, чем кому-то слово поперек сказать! Тихо-оня!  
Говорила и говорила, с удовольствием глядя, как его глаза заволакивает уже знакомое безумие. Орала, пока он, швырнув через всю комнату куртку, не сгреб ее за волосы, не дернул к себе, заставляя опуститься на колени. Вжикнула молния.  
  
— Вылизать, говоришь? А сама не хочешь мне отсосать?  
  
Джесси и раньше не отказывалась, но делать это, подчиняясь грубому приказу, было куда интересней. Впрочем, закончить Марк ей не позволил, так же за волосы отодвинул, швырнул на пол, сам навалился сверху, жарко дыша в шею.  
  
«Хорошо, что в юбке», — успела подумать Джессика. Уже разгоряченная, она умерла бы от ожидания, если бы ему пришлось возиться с ремнем и застежкой джинсов, потом стягивать их — слишком узкие, плотные. А тонкие колготки и шелковые трусы легко разорвать…  
  
И снова от каждого движения сердце замирает и дух захватывает: «Еще, еще, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, чудовище… любимое!»  
  
Потом он заснул, а наутро снова ничего не помнил. Ссадину на губе (след от его грубого поцелуя) Джессика объяснила тем, что случайно прикусила сама, когда машина подпрыгнула на неровной дороге. Марк пошутил в ответ, она рассмеялась.  
  
Все было прекрасно.  
  


***

  
  
В другой раз ссора вспыхнула на кухне, где уставший после работы Марк столкнулся с Трэйси. Он не то чтобы недолюбливал ее лучшую подругу — Джессика просто не могла себе представить, каким должен быть человек, чтобы Марк его невзлюбил — но предпочитал делать вид, что ее в природе не существует. Обычно он только посмеивался, говоря, что увлеченная работой Трэйси как-то пропустила, что они с Джесси давно разъехались, и до сих пор уверена, что эта квартира и ее тоже. А сегодня вдруг сказал, что иногда не знает, куда возвращается — домой или в студенческое общежитие.  
  
Джессика вцепилась в этот повод поругаться, как клещ.  
  
И добилась своего: Марк заломил ей руку, наклонил над столом, сбросив с него чашку с недопитым чаем. Та раскололась почти пополам, отбитая ручка отлетела к двери. Почему-то Джесси не могла отвести глаз от осколков — все время, пока «чудовище», до боли сжимая плечи, вбивалось в нее.  
  
Надо будет не забыть навести порядок. Потом, когда он заснет — чтобы проснуться уже Марком, ее любимым, самым лучшим, самым…  
  
Удовольствие и в этот раз было ни с чем не сравнимым.  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре Джесси могла уверенно предсказать, когда Марк может сорваться. Конечно, она использовала не каждый случай, и вообще старалась, чтобы «Незнакомец», как она называла вторую личность Марка, появлялся не чаще раза в месяц. Так прошла зима, а потом и неуловимую нью-йоркскую весну сменило душное, пыльное лето...  
Давно ее жизнь не была такой яркой, насыщенной.  
  
Иногда, когда Марк засыпал после очередного срыва, ей становилось стыдно: что она делает, зачем так поступает с ним? Что она за человек? Прекратить все — и жизнь станет спокойной и правильной, как раньше. Не надо будет врать Марку про курсы самозащиты, объясняя, откуда по всему телу синяки. Она не будет чувствовать себя виноватой перед ним.  
  
«Но ведь он ничего не помнит», — оправдывалась Джесси.  
  
«Это еще хуже: получается, я его обманываю» - всплывало новое обвинение.  
  
Она так старалась сдерживаться, но не могла — «Незнакомец» стал для нее чем-то вроде наркотика.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты не рада? — Марк тревожно взглянул на Джесси. На салфетке между ними лежал экспресс-тест с двумя яркими синими полосками.  
  
— Рада, но… — промямлила она. И вдруг решительно встряхнула головой, отгоняя сомнения. — Ты не представляешь, как рада! Просто счастлива!  
  
И пусть это оказалось несколько неожиданно… И даже несвоевременно: ее только что повысили на работе, сделав главой отдела. Зато у них точно хватит денег, чтобы переехать из Нью-Йорка. Это прекрасный город, они оба любили его, но растить ребенка лучше где-нибудь в Нью-Джерси или Лонг-Айленде.  
  
А еще придется прекратить «встречи с Незнакомцем». Но как раз об этом Джессика думала меньше всего. Когда-то она, просто приняв решение, бросила курить — сразу и навсегда. И со своими странными желаниями справится.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие два месяца прошли, как в тумане. Они с Марком объездили соседние города вдоль и поперек, выбирая дом. Джесси нравились все, но в каждом будто чего-то не хватало. Наконец, нашли. Потом было оформление документов, ремонт, выбор и заказ мебели. К зиме можно будет переезжать.  
  
Все это помогало забыться, не вспоминать о «Незнакомце». Пока «наркотическая зависимость» не победила.  
  


***

  
  
Джесси спустила ноги с кровати, скривилась от боли. Синяки и ссадины уже стали привычными, но сегодня вдруг заныл живот. И ведь Марку не объяснишь, что сейчас стоит быть осторожнее!  
Она прошла в ванную, включила душ… постояла, прикрыв глаза, под теплыми струями, потянулась за мочалкой и едва сдержала крик: по белой эмали змеились бледно-красные потеки…  
  
Джессика не помнила, как вытерлась, оделась, поднялась на три этажа; как позвонила в дверь.  
  
— Отвези меня к врачу, — попросила открывшую ей Трэйси. — Нет, к доктору Грину. В той клинике, что на двадцать второй, всегда кто-то дежурит, — заверила подругу, помотав головой на ее предложение вызывать скорую, отвезти прямо в больницу, а еще лучше — позвонить в 911.  
  
— И не гони так, я пока не умираю, — сказала, когда машина, взревев мотором и пробуксовав колесами, вылетела с подземной парковки. Трэйси всю дорогу тарахтела что-то, наверняка давала ценные советы или высказывала предположения одно страшнее другого, но Джессика ничего не запомнила. Сидела, прислушиваясь к себе, то и дело отгоняя назойливую, не дававшую покоя мысль: «Доигралась!»  
  


***

  
  
— Может, спинку сиденья откинуть? — спросил Марк, когда Джессика садилась в машину.  
  
— Я и так почти лежу, — ответила она.  
  
Голова еще кружилась после капельницы, руки чуть дрожали. Впрочем, у Марка — то приглаживавшего ее волосы, то снова и снова проверявшего, хорошо ли застегнут ремень безопасности — они тряслись не меньше. Хотелось как-то его успокоить:  
  
— Не волнуйся, врач сказал, что теперь все будет нормально. На ранних сроках такое у многих бывает. Главное — не совершать резких движений, не волноваться, все ссоры отложить до лучших времен. Не поверил, когда я сказала, что у нас с тобой все времена — лучшие, и мы никогда не ссоримся. Странный он, правда?  
  
— Еще какой, — кивнул Марк. — Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ругаться, когда обо всем можно спокойно договориться?  
  
Она согласно качнула ресницами, а потом и вовсе закрыла глаза. Иногда приоткрывала их — полюбоваться профилем любимого — и снова впадала в полудрему.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептала. Но Марк расслышал, взглянул нежно, и она — в который раз — почувствовала себя самой счастливой.  
  


***

  
  
Дома Джессика, сославшись на усталость, прошла в спальню. Плотно закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Пора это прекращать, — сказала себе.  
  
Прозвучало как-то неубедительно.  
  
— Ты сумасшедшая, не понимаешь, что ли, чем рискуешь? И Марк… Он такого не заслуживает!  
Она машинально перебирала, комкала концы шарфа. Сердито дернула, и он затянулся на горле тугой петлей.  
  
Джессика замерла.  
  
Помнится, она как-то читала, что если во время секса лишить организм доступа воздуха, можно испытать небывалый оргазм.  
  
Она сняла теплый шарф и достала из шкафа шелковый, летний.  
  
Интересно, если в следующий раз она перед ссорой наденет его… Может, Марк додумается потянуть за концы?  
  
— Надо будет попробовать. Обязательно.


End file.
